elvenangelrealmfandomcom-20200214-history
Abaddon (Ryan J. Gaven)/Quotes
'Quotations by Abaddon (Ryan J. Gaven)' "You can do this without thinking twice because it's almost a frickin' habit for you. I can't because I don't believe in it. Who the ''fuck believes in heroes anymore? When my old man threw me away I realized that all this...this is nothing but fronts. We're just goddamn people, we're not ideals. So yes, I think I have every right to doubt." – Ryan Gaven ''"You should always remember...I'm not all snark and smart-ass. You make me angry...I make you hurt." - Ryan Gaven "The name wasn't my idea. Blame a religious nut of a reporter, Coltrane. I never really thought of calling myself anything, but everyone seemed to use it so I guess it stuck. I can't deny it suits me. I think it means 'destroyer' or something and you gotta admit...it suits me." - Ryan Gaven “Strictly speaking, I don’t have a father. Can’t miss what you don’t have, I suppose.” – ''Ryan Gaven ''"Yup, this is how I learned how to first defend myself: My fosters beat the shit out of me." – Ryan Gaven “That’s how I was raised from ten to eighteen. If it hurts—you shut up about it.” – Ryan Gaven "The fact that he's just spat on my face (figuratively) and crushed my balls (literally) just makes me feel less guilty about what I'll be doing to him in the following seconds." ''- Ryan Gave ''“I'm the only one allowed to call my brother 'featherpants'." - Ryan Gaven "Yeah, Uriel and me, we're brothers. God's got a sense of humor after all." ''– Ryan Gaven ''"My mother died in an accident. Just a bad twist of luck that happens to millions of others every day. No dramatic vengeance plots. My father...simply out of the picture, which has been my reality from day one, and I can live with that; I don't care. So...what makes me do this? What makes me go out and play hero, every time I...every time I become Abaddon?" - Ryan Gaven “No. You leave Michael out of this. Russell’s done enough to him—he had a duty to put Russell away and he did it. Enough’s enough. Now things are different. The old freak is ''my problem.”'' - Ryan Gaven "Fine, assume I'm a nice person if you must. Just keep it to yourself. I have a reputation of being loathsome to maintain. Makes my life hella more private." – Ryan Gaven “I’ve seen what pain-killers can do to people. I don’t want to be gorked out; I just don’t want it to hurt every time I breathe.” – Ryan Gaven “I’ve looked into my family history. I know I’m the first that’s ever had a diagnosed Erlington’s in like 3 generations. I…stopped there, actually. I couldn’t look further back because of all the blood I kept finding on the walls…” - Ryan Gaven "These urges are getting stronger. I'm not sure what they mean. Perhaps I'm just getting too used to the smell of blood. No...I'm starting to get ''addicted ''to it. The smell, the occasional taste. The sound of breaking bones. I need...to stop them. Because sooner or later, I'm going to just let go and start killing--even if it is just criminals. I can't afford to let myself be taken over." - Ryan Gaven “I’m not blind to human tragedy. I’ve lived it too. I know what it feels like. But if I’m going to do something about it, I need to be immune to what it makes me feel.” - Ryan Gaven "People have said I hate my father because he ditched me. It's a lie. I’ve never really hated him and I sure as hell have tried. Y'see...I’ve understood some things. My old man might be a douche at times but...he did things that saved people's lives. He changed the world somehow, made a difference. I can't deny that even though he ditched me, he's still ten times the better man than I'll ever be. He did what he did because he had to. I've often said I left my innocence in the trash when he turned his back on me but...he's still the only hero I ever had." - Ryan Gaven "Every time I see some superhero in a flashy outfit like that—even my own associates...I really feel underdressed." – Ryan Gaven “So, do you want me to say something witty or do you want me to go all-out cliché? Personally, I’d rather say nothing and just beat the crap out of him.” – Ryan Gaven “Sure, it started like a chore, doing him a favor or whatever reason he let me look at this case. But now…well, now I’m interested.” – Ryan Gaven "If a little kid feels safer with a guy that looks like a demon than daddy dearest...I'm afraid that this city has well and truly fallen hard." - Ryan Gaven "I can't stop. Being alive, here, right now—I've had to fight for this. I even had to fight to draw my '''first breath' the day I was born. I can't stop now."'' - Ryan Gaven "I’ve got days when I ask myself whether I was born on the wrong side. I really might be a psychopath, deep down—just haven't realized it yet. I don't know, maybe I'm slow, but I could...actually be a butcher like some say that I am and not a good guy." - Ryan Gaven "I think the reason I haven't ended up as one of them, the sociopaths running around, is that it would be too easy; another creep among creeps. I hate being mainstream." - Ryan Gaven "I get it because it's just one of the most insane things ever and—well everyone knows that I don't quite have all my marbles in order." - Ryan Gaven "No Bargest, a piece of ectoplasmic shit like you doesn't scare me. Deadlines or running behind with the rent scare me—hell, Monday mornings scare me, but you? You're kiddie stuff, buddy." - Ryan Gaven "Let's make a deal, buckethead. I'm going to let you keep your legs and your arms...and you're going to tell your boss that he doesn't own this city any more. This city's going to fight back now and he'd better run and hide or I'll be coming for him and I'll offer his balls to Lady Justice for Valentine's." - Ryan Gaven "I like pissing people off. It makes things interesting." -'' Ryan Gaven ''"No, no, no...Armsgurd isn't the kind of man you can talk down. He's all delusional psychotic with a side of OCD and a touch of narcissism--that's as close to a mental Molotov cocktail as you'll get. He doesn't feel any empathy--he never will. Trust me, Lieutenant Scott, what you want to do now is keep him busy, focused on you till I go in there and ''take him down before he pushes the button and we all go boom."'' - Ryan Gaven "I thought the sky looked funny today. It's raining cat-girls!" – Ryan Gaven “I think the world would be more concerned if it knew that its savior is a rockstar, nevermind a metahuman...” ''- Ryan Gaven ''"Don't say that. Don't say I'm crazy. Because if I was crazy...God knows what I'd do...and I don't even want to think about that." - Ryan Gaven "You know...you don't hafta...get so handsy, man...I'm not gonna turn gay for you." - Ryan Gaven “Remember, the difference between us is that I never play nice.” - Ryan Gaven "I wish women would stop trying to kill me—or fuck me." - Ryan Gaven “I’ll tell you why I like screwing with psychopaths: Because it’s harder to understand you people—it’s a challenge. You guys hate me for understanding and that makes it fun.” – Ryan Gaven "When you've got blind loathing, who gives a shit about noble feelings?" - Ryan Gaven "This is why I can't play ball with the 'big leagues', Gabe. I'm...too much like those freaks we're supposed to fight. Heroes ''have to hold back, for the sake of all of us. But I...I can go the distance, because it doesn't matter what I do to damn myself. I’m a sick bastard anyway. I can go to places they should never have to set foot in, do things they shouldn't even think about."'' - Ryan Gaven "My patriotism? Don’t make me laugh! I don't care about this country! I didn’t even vote! I care about ''the people! The people who don't give a flying shit about a country that sees them as statistics! So shove your patriotism up your hole, because I sure as hell don't give a fuck about it! I care...about people. Not flags."'' – Ryan Gaven “Yeah…About the B.O.W. incident…We were just idiots. We thought, ‘hey we’ve got super-powers, let’s go out there and get ourselves killed!’ Or something along those lines—I don’t know, it was Uriel’s idea. We nearly got killed but I have to admit, I felt incredibly guilty because it was so much fun.” - Ryan Gaven "You can probably profile these maniacs too and get a good view of what the inside of their heads looks like. But you don't 'get' them because that's not how your head works—and that’s a good thing. You can envision the how and the why...but you miss the whole point. You can't appreciate it—and you probably shouldn't—but I can. I can appreciate their depravity for what it is...AND get a kick out of it. I can get it and even like it without getting lost in it. That's why I'm damn good at catching up to them and bringing them in." - Ryan Gaven "Well, fuck me sideways. You really ''are an idiot!" ''- Ryan Gaven "You're gonna laugh. Here we are, facing a potentially deadly threat for the whole world, we're the only ones who can stop it—and I'm more worried about making a deadline than this." - Ryan Gaven “Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, and it may be necessary from time to time to give a stupid or misinformed beholder a black eye.” - Ryan Gaven Nathan Scott: “You’re…you’re sick, you know that?” Abaddon: “Thank you.” Uriel: "Are you okay? Are you sure? You were like in the FACE of that fucking grenade when it went off!" Abaddon: "Was I that close? Seriously? I...I didn't feel a thing! Just my ears ringing..." Uriel: "You're nuts." '' Paragon: "''Surprised, are you? I'm more powerful than you, I have all your skills, all your abilities, but none of your pathetic weaknesses. I am the evolution that you can never hope to attain..." Abaddon: "All those advances and your hair is still as stupid as mine." '' Quotes Related to Abaddon (Ryan J. Gaven) ''"Something about that kid scares me. I don't know if it's because he looks so much like Russell...or because he acts so much like me." - ''Archangel. ''"The boy is a dog, a mutt with no pedigree. He's tortured—very tortured and in the mercy of the cruelest tormentor in the world: Himself. He bares his fangs to the world because he cannot trust. But like a dog, he pledges deeply. There is very much a cunning wolf in him and that wolf has a bite to match his bark." ''- Gold Mask ''"Sure, he's a bastard; but he's the kind that uses his bad traits as a cover for the good ones. Under the jerk...you'd be surprised. You and I know some pretty great men. I think deep down...Ryan is the best of them all and he tries too hard to ''not ''be one. You'll never see under his mask, unless he really wants you to. Unfortunately, he never opens up to anyone so...nobody will ever see what lies beneath. Everybody just sees the monster, but that monster is there to protect the boy that's underneath." - ''Feral ''"That kid is going to be something, that's for sure. Either he's gonna be the worse butcher we've seen since old Russ--or he's gonna save all our asses." ''- Rook Red ''"Unfortunately he's the only one who can help you with that, at present. You need someone who can actually think exactly like those crazies, who can fantasize such depravities like they do, but he has the restraint to NOT act on them. And that's what he does." ''- Archangel. ''“He’s got potential. And a pile of inexcusable discipline problems. I’m nearly surprised he’s lasted this long.” - Batman "You toil your blood, you die and then breathe again for them a little bit at a time, yet how do they repay their debts? With gifts of resentment. Remember this, Abaddon, they will ''always fear you, curse you, envy you; they'll always hate ''you." - ''Zeke ''"Why!? Why are you always getting up?! Why can't you. Stay. Down!" - Paragon "You shoulda seen the boyo! Got tossed right through a building and he was still shouting obscenities! I like ‘im already!" - Ian McFaol “Sometimes I wonder…if he perchance had a healthy heart, how different would he be? A man makes either a curse, or a gift of his problems. Ryan seems to have done both.” – Dr. Evan Kelly “And how many people do you know, Mr. Rivven, who would be so willing to shed their very blood for people they don’t even know—perhaps not even like—as readily as he?” – Gold Mask "If that brat was just a delinquent with the power of potential butchery, I would not be so concerned with him; no, he has the deep thought and tenacity of a predator. All must fear that." - Russell Richards Category:Quotes